Roodaka
Roodaka ist die bekannteste Vortixx im Matoraner-Universum, wurde aber in die Grube gesperrt. Biografie Frühes Leben Roodaka lebte, wie alle Vortixx, am Anfang auf Xia. Dort bestieg sie mit einem Partner den berg, welcher Vortixx fressen sollte. Roodaka lag weiter vorne als ihr Partner, dieser fing an nach Hilfe zu schreien, aber Roodaka ging ihren Weg weiter und ließ den anderen Vortixx sterben und konnte am Ende die Spitze des Berges erreichen. Außerdem wurde einige Zeit später der Kanohi-Drache nach Xia gebracht, Roodaka traf Lhikan und sagte ihm, dass es auf Xia kein Problem geben würde. Dunkle Jäger Ungefähr 2000 Jahre vor der großen Katastrophe reiste Roodaka nach Odina um von den Dunklen Jägern ausgebildet zu werden. Da sie aber kein Mitglied werden wollte, lehnte der Schattige sofort ab. Nidhiki aber machte ihr das Angebot sie zu trainieren, wenn sie ihm dabei half, die Dunklen Jäger zu verlassen. Roodaka gab vor einverstanden zu sein, ging aber sofort zum Schattigen um ihm von Nidhikis Verrat zu berichten. Sie schlug vor, Nidhiki zu zwingen, immer bei den Jägern bleiben zu müssen, wenn sie dafür Training erhielte. Der Schattige war damit einverstanden und Roodaka verwandelte in der nächsten Nacht Nidhiki mit ihrem Rothuka in ein insektenartiges Wesen, sodass kein Matoraner der Welt ihn als Toa erkennen würde. Bruderschaft der Makuta Doch währrend Roodaka noch bei den Jägern tätig war, verbündete sie sich mit der Bruderschaft der Makuta. Sidorak, ein anderer Diener der Bruderschaft, der die Visorak züchtete, benannte Roodaka zur Vize-Königin der Visorak. Als die Toa Hagah auf Destral rebellierten und die Kanohi Avohkii stehlen wollten, mutierte Roodaka erst vier von ihnen und nahm sie gefangen, aber Iruini und Norik waren noch frei und befreiten die anderen Toa Hagah, die mittlerweile Rahaga waren und konnten die Kanohi stehlen, Roodaka traf die beiden aber noch bei der Flucht mit ihrem Rotor, sodass sie auch zu Rahaga wurden. thumb|right|Roodaka und Sidorak|200px Später wurde Teridax, der Anführer der Bruderschaft, von sechs Toa besiegt und in einen Protodermiskäfig gesperrt. Doch durch die große Katastrophe wurden die Visorak in Metru Nui befreit und Roodaka und Sidorak gingen dort hin, um Teridax zu befreien. Als Roodaka erfuhr, dass die Toa Metru gefangen sind, ging sie zu Sidorak, der sie töten wollte. Roodaka wusste aber, dass sie die Toa noch braucht um Teridax zu befreien und redete kurz mit Sidorak. Daraufhin infizierten die Visorak die Toa, sodass sie zu Toa Hordika wurden und vom Kolosseum fielen, aber von den Rahaga gerettet wurden. Später brach Roodaka ein Teil vom Protodermiskäfig ab und steckte es sich in die Rüstung. Danach kam ein Visorak Boggarak in das Kolosseum, Roodaka "begrüßte" es nicht sehr freundlich und der Boggarak berichtete, dass die Toa noch leben und verschwand danach wieder. Später kämpfte Roodaka mit einem Rahi, Krahka, und besiegte es. Sie befahl ihm, dass sie den Toa beweisen soll, dass es nicht ihre Bestimmung war, Toa zu werden, was sie schockte. Außerdem sagte Roodaka zu Sidorak, dass er den Zivon in die Stadt schicken soll, was er auch tat. Kurz darauf wirkte das Hordika-Gift in Vakama sehr stark, sodass er die anderen Toa und Rahaga verliess und von ein paar Boggarak gefangen wurde. Roodaka ging zu ihm und überredete ihn die Seite zu wechseln, danach wurde er aber von Sidorak abgelehnt. Roodaka redete in Abwesenheit von Sidorak noch einmal mit Vakama. Sie meinte, dass er seine alten Freunde verraten solle, um die Rahaga gefangen zu nehmen. Vakama tat das, brachte fünf der rahaga zu Sidorak und bekam sofort Rechte darüber, über die Visorak zu bestimmen. thumb|left|180px|Roodaka im Kolosseum Später griffen die anderen Toa Hordika und Norik das Kolosseum an, Roodaka hetzte die Visorak Horden auf die Toa und Norik. Doch danach hörten sie, Vakama und Sidorak ein lautes geräusch, welches sich wiederholte. Roodaka stellte fest, dass Keetongu das Kolosseum hochkletterte und schickte Vakama weg und sagte zu Sidorak, dass er ihn besiegen soll. Sidorak lud seine Hüteklinge und schoss Keetongu ab, traf aber nicht. Roodaka schoss danach selbst und fegte Keetongu das Kolosseum runter. Die beiden gingen runter um zu sehen, ob Keetongu noch lebt. Keetongu lebte noch, Roodaka sagte zu Sidorak, dass er ihn töten soll. Sidorak meinte, dass er das nicht kann, Roodaka ging weg und Sidorak wurde von Keetongu zerquetscht und getötet. Danach besorgte sie sich ein Kahgarak, auf dem sie die Toa angriff. Vakama täuschte vor auf ihrer Seite zu sein, doch er schenkte den Visorak die Freiheit und Roodaka war alleine. Die fünf Toa Hordika schoßen sie zuvor mit ihren Rotoren ab, wodurch die Protodermis von Makuta Teridax fast zerstört wurde. Vakama schoß sie auch noch ab, wodurch Teridax frei war und sie mit einer Schattenhand aus der Gefahr holte. Roodaka ging danach zurück nach Xia. In den nächsten 1000 Jahren tobte der Krieg zwischen den dunklen Jägern und der Bruderschaft der Makuta, da Teridax Krekka und Nidhiki absorbiert hatte. Roodaka arbeitete heimlich für beide Seiten. Als die Bruderschaft eine Basis verloren hatte, sagte sie zu Zaktan, dass die Bruderschaft die Basis sich zurückholen wird. Zaktan konnte sich mit einer Gruppe von anderen Jägern retten. Der Schattige erfuhr später, dass Roodaka auch der Bruderschaft diente und schickte eine Gruppe mit dunklen Jägern, um sie zu töten. Jedoch entkam sie der Gruppe und ging wieder zurück nach Xia, wo sie auf die Rahaga traf. Etwas später kamen die Toa Nuva, welche Roodaka drohten sie zu töten, wenn sie nicht die Rahaga wieder in Toa verwandelt. Roodaka hatte keine andere Wahl mehr und verwandelte die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah. Danach verschwanden die Toa Nuva wieder. Bündnis der Angst Roodaka war jedoch nicht lange mit den Toa Hagah auf Xia, denn der Orden von Mata Nui sperrte sie auf Daxia ein. Eines Tages kam ein großes Mitglied des Ordens - Brutaka - welcher sich Roodaka, Vezon, Spiriah, Takadox und Carapar aus der gefangenschaft holte und auf eine Mission mitnahm. Sie reisten zuerst nach Stelt, um dort ein größeres Boot zu holen, womit sie nach Artidax reisen können und dort Miserix holen können. Die Gruppe hatte nichts zu bezahlen, aber da der Händler von Sidoraks Spezies war, erpresste und trickste Brutaka ihn mit Roodaka aus, die Mörderin von Sidorak. Sie reisten mit einem schnelleren, größeren Schiffen nach Süden. Auf dem Weg erzählte Brutaka den anderen von der Mission, dass sie Miserix finden sollen. Doch als Zyglak um sie herum erschienen, übernahm Spiriah die Kontrolle und lenkte sie zu Zakaz, weil er dort von der Bruderschaft verband wurde. Plötzlich wurden die Zyglak-Schiffe zerstört und Brutaka stellte das letzte Mitglied der Gruppe vor: Lariska. Sie war ihnen die ganze Zeit gefolgt, in Absprache mit Brutaka. Nun musste Brutaka der Gruppe bessere Waffen geben. Trinuma hatte das Waffenarsenal auf eine abgelegene Insel gebracht, weil er vor Icarax fliehen musste. Auf dieser Insel vergab Brutaka die Waffen, danach wurden sie eingesperrt und Brutaka wurde von Tren Krom umwickelt. Tren Krom versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen, diese waren jedoch mental geschützt. Stattdessen holte er die Informationen aus Lariska. Als Carapar ihn angreifen wollte, ließ er ihn erstarren und tötete ihn. Danach sagte er, dass er nicht helfen wird das Universum zu retten, weil sie es sich selbst so schlecht gemacht hatten. Dann ließ er sie laufen. Als nächstes landeten sie auf der Insel von Miserix, Artidax. Dort wurde Spiriah zuerst von lebendem Sand heruntergezogen, wurde aber von Roodaka gerettet, welche den Sand mit ihrem Rotor mutierte. Später ließ sich Takadox zurückfallen und zerstörte eine Felswand, sodass er von der Gruppe abgeschnitten wurde und floh. Nachdem sich alle Mitglieder wieder zusammengefunden hatten, gingen sie weiter und kamen in einen Tunnel mit einer Brücke. Plötzlich kamen Insekte, die die Wand füllten und auch alle Ausgänge. Brutaka zwang Spiriah dazu die Rahi zu kontrollieren, doch er stellte nur fest, dass Miserix sie bereits kontrollierte. Also kämpften sie sich durch und Roodaka mutierte einige, welche sich nun gegenseitig besiegten. Im nächsten Raum fanden sie Miserix, welcher sofort Spiriah absorbierte. Sie befreiten ihn, er besiegte die Klakk und nahm Vezon, Lariska, Roodaka und Brutaka auf seinen Rücken und flog sie richtung Norden, wo Roodaka in ein Gefängnis auf Daxia, dem Basis des Ordens, gesperrt wurde. Später wurde sie in die Grube gesperrt. Reale Welt thumb|right|150px|Roodaka als Set *Roodaka wurde 2005 als Set veröffentlicht. Sie kam als Titanen Set heraus und war in einer großen Schachtel verpackt. Indem Set selbst waren 233 Teile enthalten, darunter ein Rhotukawerfer mit Rotoren. Außerdem stand auf der Rückseite der Verpackung ein Code für den Kanoka Club auf Bionicle.com. Man konnte sie mit Keetongu zu dem Schattigen kombinieren, die beiden konnte man aber auch mit Sidorak zu Voporak zusammenbauen. Quellen *Birth of a Dark Hunter *Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Toa Nuva Blog *Federation of Fear Kategorie: Grube Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:2008